


One of those

by Bubblesyoh



Series: Prompts, drabbles and whatever [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesyoh/pseuds/Bubblesyoh
Summary: It's one of those days...
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Prompts, drabbles and whatever [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	One of those

Alex was sprawled in the sun lounger reading a book, the middle afternoon breeze caressing his skin. It was of those days, those days where there was so much to do, but not enough strength to carry out with it. It was also one of those days in which he did not care, one of those days where he would take a day off and rest. 

One of those days where Michael would come home with a tired smile on his face, but always happy to be back home, _together_. He would throw himself between Alex's legs, lay his head on his stomach and Alex would smile back, hands latching on Michael's hair right away.

It is one of those days where Michael would fall asleep ten minutes later, still between Alex's legs, and Alex would feel such at peace that his breath would stutter for a few seconds. Sometimes his brain had difficulty processing the immense happiness that was part of Alex's life now, _of their life now_.

It is indeed one of those days, where Michael closes his eyes and lets out a blissful sigh when Alex strokes his curls gently, one of those where they are so content to have found each other, to have one another. It is definitely one of those days, where Michael sleeps and Alex rests his book on his head so that he can read and still play with those beautiful curls.

One of those days where they have everything they could ever dream of, and so much more, because they love each other and if there is one certain thing in life, is that their love is forever. 


End file.
